The OmegaB Directive
by mistyfur
Summary: A Captain must always follow Starfleet's Directives.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. If they were mine, everything from Endgame onward would have a very different ending.

* * *

><p>Alpha shift was almost finished for the day and most of the officers on duty were counting down the minutes until the end of their shift. All of them eager for Tom's Twentieth-Century Shindig, a few hours of rest and relaxation among good friends, interesting food and cold beer, as per Tom's research.<p>

The day had been going by slowly, nothing to distract them from the rising excitement in the ranks. The Captain was in her briefing room, having left Chakotay in charge. A pleasant murmur had filled the bridge as the crew playfully bantered and exchanged antidotes to pass the time.

They had been smoothly traveling at warp six when the engines came to an abrupt stop, causing some of the crew to trip forward when they were caught off balance. Harry's muffled curse echoed after his pelvis meet a sharp corner. His face became ashen and his pain-filled gasp drew everyone's attention to his embarrassed visage. Sympathetic looks where sent his way until a symbol popped up and began to flash repeatedly on the monitor behind him drawing attention from the flustered Ensign.

"Not again," Tom muttered as he glared darkly at Harry's console. The symbol blinked in a slow pattern like last time and Tom waited for the chaos to erupted like the last time an unfamiliar symbol had stopped Voyager cold in space. You could only hope that it wouldn't result in another crazy mission like the one that he remembered that the Captain wanted to attempt.

Chakotay turned sharply to his right, a frown etching deep groves into his handsome face. He waited for Kathryn's lithe form to burst out of her ready room to pounce on the newest assault on her ship. His mind had already began to prepare a steady barrage of arguments against any of her insane plots and innate stubbornness that he was sure would flow over with this recent turn of events.

He tensed as Kathryn strode unto the bridge, her pace swift and purposeful as she made her way to the science station. Chakotay's eyes narrowed in concentration as he followed her movements around the bridge, darkening to glittering disks when her uniform pulled snuggly across her buttocks as she stepped up to the upper level of the bridge and leaned down to inspect the reading before her.

The symbol vanished from view and Kathryn turned back to look at her suspicious crew.

"Captain?" Chakotay inquired suspiciously, searching for answers that only she could provide and wary of the look in her eyes. It wouldn't be the first time that she went off halfcocked and without support. If this was another one of those moments, he wanted to head it off before the idea gathered too much steam.

Kathryn glanced over at him, noting the concern that he failed to hide. "Transfer the transmission to my ready room, Commander," she ordered, smiling reassuring at him. She walked quickly to him and quickly whispered, "Nothing to worry about. I promise."

With her promise uttered, she walked away, the doors opening swiftly at her approach and closing just as quickly, hiding her from the inquisitive eyes of her crew, especially those of her handsome First Office.

Kathryn took a slow breath and readied herself for the coming communication. The signal that had appeared all over her ship had been one created by her, a warning of the most insidious danger that she could encounter. It's appearance allowed her time to encounter it in the privacy of her Ready Room away from the very curious eyes of her crew.

She quickly reviewed the ships status and nodded in satisfaction as her course ahead became clear as she knew that Voyager was in excellent shape. Their food supplies stocked full and there energy needs meet for at least the next three months. The crew had had a shore leave only two weeks before and everyone's spirits were still high from walking along the sandy beaches and bathing the refreshing salt waters that lapped at the shore.

If the message had occurred three weeks ago, Kathryn Janeway would have to deal with the situation but as this was not the case, she had no qualms about what was to come.

With a decisive tap on her monitor, Kathryn flashed a friendly smile. "Greetings, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

Seeing the person appear before her almost made her cringe away. It shouldn't have been a surprise with the warning in place but it still took her by surprise.

"Welcome, Captain. I am Ambassador Taluak of the Dirgion Alliance. Can we offer any assistance to you and your crew?"

"Thank you for your kind offer of hospitality but we really must continue on our voyage," Kathryn replied, not allowing her smile to fade.

"The news of your journey has reached even our planet's shores, Captain. Are you sure that we cannot offer at least a brief respite for your hard working crew? Perhaps a few days relaxing in one of our cities or resorts would ease your coming journey home?" The Ambassador continued, their voice dropped into a sensual murmur as they tried to tempt Kathryn into accept the offer.

"Save passage would be all that we would request, Ambassador," Kathryn replied, steeling herself . "Our journey home is long and our families far away. Any way that we can continue to try and reach them would mean more to my crew than a brief shore leave."

"It's a pity that I can't change your mind. I'm sure that we would all have enjoyed learning more about each others cultures. We've heard such pleasant tales of your crew." The Ambassador purred.

"The truth is no where near the legend," Kathryn replied firmly, eyes narrowed and ready to parley the next exchange of words.

Silence followed, both assessed the other. Understanding flared in the eyes of the Ambassador and a smirk appeared on their face. Message received.

"Very well, Captain. Safe journey." The Ambassador nodded at her.

"On the behalf of my crew, I thank you for your understanding," Kathryn answered.

The Ambassador nodded and smile at her. "Captain, I'll also ensure to pass on the message."

Kathryn paused before acknowledging the statement, "Thank you."

The screen went black and Kathryn leaned back. Satisfaction racing through her at the outcome.

Creating the Omega-B warning had been a success. No more would she be blind-sided again. A Captain had to use all the tools at her disposal to protect her crew that were easily lured by the flashing vistas that they encountered.

Yes, this was one Directive that she wouldn't have any trouble following as it helped to nip any potential problems before they went out of control and caused a diplomatic incident.

Kathryn strode unto the bridge and sat down beside Chakotay.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay inquired, searching her face for any hidden tension or worry.

"Everything is fine," Kathryn replied soothingly. "I didn't even have to leave the confines of my ready room. No trouble today, as I promised."

Chakotay laughed aloud. "Kathryn Janeway and no trouble? Why don't I believe you?"

A secret smile tugged at her lips, "Trust me, Commander. I'm more than capable of avoiding trouble and that's exactly what I did today."

"Well, there's always tomorrow," Chakotay teased.

Kathryn shook her head at his words. He really had no idea and she wasn't about to shed any light on the new directive that would no doubt pop up many more times throughout their voyage.

After all, she had a First Officer that seemed determined to fall for every Omega-B that he came across.

* * *

><p>AN: Just something that had been collecting dust in my hard drive. I currently do not have a Beta, please excuse any typosgrammar issues you may encounter.


End file.
